Destroyed
by Hence.The.Issues
Summary: Rukia's in a desperate fight for her dwindling life, but who is the stranger that finds her, and what are their intentions? GrimmRuki and hints of IchiRuki.


**A/N**: ... haha, Hi. First fanfiction I've ever finished. And obviously, put up. Anyway, I got this just when a friend of mine asked me to write something dark and dirty... and I personally wanted to use Rukia. And Grimmjow, 'cause I really miss him. And the part right after Rukia's killed the creepy Kaien-clone dude (I can never remember who to spell his name) was the only part in the story I could think of to put them in that kind of situation.

Couples: GrimmRuki (?) and hints of IchiRuki

Rated M: Lots of language and ... dirty. things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. No matter how much I may wish it sometimes.

Anyway, enjoy, and please, no flames. Though I don't mind constructive critisism. =)

* * *

The steps echoed through the long, empty halls, all until the ninth arrancar sent one last message to his team, that he has killed Rukia Kuchiki and she has also killed him.

The footsteps quieted. An evil smile grew across the Sexta Espada's face, and he turned around, walking toward the diminishing reiatsu.

-xxx-

It was freezing. Rukia kept fading in and out of consciousness, the continuous flow of blood from her wounds making her feel light headed.

She struggled to try and move, but her leaking reiatsu and fading strength made it nearly impossible to move, even more so to break the ice that kept her battle-torn body stuck to the cold floor.

'Have to move, I have to move,' she kept telling herself, 'I have to save Inoue!' Rukia reached her hand out, grasping for her crumbling white sword. As her fingers grazed across its hilt, she froze; not because of the chilling air around her, but because of the over-whelming spiritual pressure far greater that her own, and surpassing the hollow's she had just defeated.

Rukia slowly moved her gaze over to the sound of crunching ice. The figure stayed hidden from her sight. She felt a nudge on her side, and it soon became painful as they became kicks, breaking her body loose from the ice and shattering one of her ribs.

Rukia was too weak to cry out, but she shut her eyes and clenched her teeth as she landed on her back and her head smashed on the ground.

"Aw, look what we have here," a voice said. She felt a foot placed on her stomach, "I thought ya were supposed to be dead."

Rukia opened her eyes. Above her stood a tall man in a white outfit, a hole in his stomach, blazing blue hair and eyes, all topped off by a smirk that made her want to rip his head off. He bent over, hands in his pockets, and laughed. "You look more pathetic than when I last saw you." He glanced over at the splattered remains of his comrade. "Though I see you got rid of that bastard over there." His grin grew wider, "I never liked him."

He turned his attention back to Rukia, looking her body over, and despite her current condition, she was fully aware of this. The last battle had left her shihakusho ripped and ragged around her abdomen, and the sharp ice had shredded the cloth on her legs, leaving much of her bloody skin visible.

The arrancar's eyes narrowed. He removed his foot from off of her, but kneeled down next to her. Rukia gave him the coldest glare she could muster, but it seemed he didn't notice. He pushed strands of her jet black hair out of her face, playing with the ends.

"Ya know," he whispered, leaning closer to her, "Your orange-haired, stupid-ass friend isn't here now... and I have some time to kill."

Rukia finally realized his motives, and her eyes shot open, and she started struggling, pushing herself away from him and pulling her hands up, trying to cover her almost-exposed skin.

He laughed and pushed her hands to he ground, then began to straddle her, pinning her arms down with his knees. "Oh no you don't," he snickered, "This should be so much more fun than shoving my hand through your stomach." He lowered his head to hers and licked off the blood that had trickled down her face, making her shiver.

Rukia twisted and turned as much as she could, trying to free herself from him, but he easily stopped that by violently kissing her, shoving his tongue in her mouth, making her gag. He continued on, and when she unknowingly began to kiss back ever so slightly, he bit her lip, breaking the skin and sucking the blood that dripped from it. Rukia drew back as much as she should from him, but it made no difference; he just kept coming at her, hurting her lips and pressing on her bruised body.

The man broke away from her, leaving Rukia gasping and breathing in sharply - his knee was jabbing into the rib he had broken. One of his hands began fiddling around with the hem of her clothes, the other was twisting in her hair. He brought his mouth to her ear. "Now," he hissed, "You may be in bad shape, but I still want to hear you cry out... I want to hear you scream my name." Rukia glared at him. "Bastard..." she muttered out.

The espada laughed. "Oh no, _Kuchiki_, that's not my name..." his hand pulled the torn cloth off her breast, "It's Grimmjow."

Rukia clenched her teeth. She didn't need him to remind her. She could still remember his name as he growled it to Ichigo, striking fear into her heart and being the one thing that pushed her over the edge and into unconsciousness.

Grimmjow yanked at her hair, bringing her thoughts back to what was happening in front, or more precisely, on top of her. "What did I say?" he said, "I want to hear you call my name..."

He again dropped his mouth to her, this time to her neck, and began kissing it, licking the blood, and nibbling and biting if Rukia fell silent, trying to entice any kind of reaction out of her. Rukia laid there, biting her bottom, bloody lip and tried not to cry out. 'I will not, I will not,' she thought to herself, 'I won't; not for him.'

But Grimmjow continued, nipping at the sensitive part behind her ear, and when he became bored, he slid his tongue down and began sucking at her right breast, causing Rukia to involuntarily gasp - her body had began to betray her. The man at her chest realized this and to go on in this trend, he cupped her left breast in his huge hand, kneading her nipple between his fingers.

Despite how hard she was trying to hold onto her sanity, she kept slipping away, giving into his temptings and letting herself moan in unwanted pleasure, despite the pain. She slowly raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, wrestling within herself as to whether to try and yank his head away, or to pull him closer. Either way, the arrancar seemed to enjoy it, for as he switched over to give the same treatment to her other small breast, he began purring, feeling her fingers graze across his skull.

'This is wrong!' Rukia screamed in her brain, 'This shouldn't be happening!' She repeated it, over and over, hoping that making herself realize this would give her the strength to push him off, but it wasn't working.

Grimmjow let his hand begin to wander; it grazed across her breast, along her shoulder, made his way down her waist, and back up, digging his fingers in her flesh. Rukia cried out in pain, and he pulled his head up, an evil grin on his face.

"Hurt a bit, bitch?" he inquired.

Rukia clenched her jaw, trying to stop her staggered breathing, feeling hot tears in her eyes.

Grimmjow dug his nails further into her broken ribs. "Well this is _nothing_."

His hands continued down, past her hips, across her bloody stomach, then began to undo the belt on her hakama. Rukia let a light yelp escape her lips and lifted her arms, trying to push his hands away, but there was no force behind her feeble attempts.

The espada laughed. 'How fuckin' stupid this shinigami is,' he thought to himself. He undid the knot with ease, then put it off to the side, amongst the rubble. Then, with a quick pull of cloth, he had pulled her bottoms clean off of her.

Rukia continued to try and scoot herself away, not caring that it was making her lose blood faster. She didn't want anyone touching her, especially this hollow.

But it was no use; the Sexta Espada stopped her struggling by pushing down on her speared-through abdomen. Rukia again cried out, her wounds gushing out more blood. She shut her eyes, willing everything to disappear, but besides her screaming painful stomach, she could feel Grimmjow's fingers tracing down her body, towards her womanhood, leaving burning trails that got hotter as he came closer.

Then the unwanted feeling of his finger sliding into her finally came. Rukia gasped, trying to recapture her wheeling mind, hating that she felt any kind of pleasure amidst all the pain.

Grimmjow kept his hand moving, in and out of her, surprisingly wet heat, then expertly slid another finger into her. Rukia continued to mewl at his will and pleasure - he had gotten a hold of her. He alternated between giving her this fake sex and quickly rubbing her clit, trying to get her as close to her climax as possible. And he had fucked enough women to know when Rukia was close, so right before she reached her orgasm, he pulled his fingers out.

Rukia looked up at him with a look of tired and pained disappointment. Grimmjow stared at her. "What? Ya think I'd let you go? You'd pass out in your condition, and then I wouldn't get to hear you scream!" Still, he pitied her, so he brought his fingers, still wet from her, to his lips - but froze when he felt a very strong reiatsu disappear suddenly.

Rukia's eyes shot open, for she knew the spiritual pressure that had disappeared, and she was in terrible disbelief.

Grimmjow sat back on his heels. "Well fuck, Ulquiorra killed that Kurosaki bastard." He then casually licked off his fingers.

Rukia didn't notice. Her eyes again flooded with tears. 'Ichigo... he couldn't have... he can't be!' She weakly searched for his reiatsu, but she failed at picking up a single trace of it. Something inside her chest died and her brain went fuzzy.

She duly noted that she could see the doorway through the hole in Grimmjow's stomach as he stood up to undo is own pants. Rukia couldn't find a reason to care anymore. While half of her brain was full of thoughts of Ichigo, the other half was wandering.

As the arrancar brought himself back to the ground, spreading her legs, Rukia wondered why the only two times she had had sex in her life had been rapes. The first was a few decades ago, when she still lived in the Rukongai, then now, when she was a reputable shinigami. Both were so different times, but yet very alike.

She braced herself as best as she could, but it was pointless. Rukia saw stars as her eyes rolled in her head - the pain was immeasurable. The tears she had been holding for so long finally began to pour down her face. She began to whimper, and grasped his arms. Her cries quickly grew louder and became screams as Grimmjow pounded himself into her tight walls repeatedly, scraping the flesh on her back raw from the ground.

But he was good at what he did, and within just a few minutes, the shinigami found herself doing the last thing she ever planned on doing - screaming this hollow's name in undeniable lust.

Although her cries were weak, Grimmjow felt a huge surge in his pride; he had gotten a member of one of the shinigami's royal families to succumb to him.

"That's right, Kuchiki, yell it, louder!" He forcefully said to her, taking as much amusement as he could out of this.

Rukia continued to cry out, and let her tears soak her hair. Her legs were weakly wrapped around Grimmjow's body, and her fingernails dug into his skin only when the torment of this intercourse with him became unbearable and she hand nothing left to do. His member roughly filled her and retreated, entered and retreated incalculable times, like he was teasing her. Making her feel like the agony would finally be gone, but no, the ecstasy was not over yet. It was tearing her apart, and he knew it. That's why he was enjoying this way too much.

The espada could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release, but he was not going to cave in before the shinigami did. He started to use his dirty tricks, trying to make her lose the race. He brought his hand between her body and his, and sliding it between them until he reached her clit, once again.

"Come on..." he purred, "Cum for me..."

Rukia's eyes widened as she felt his fingers begin to tease her again, rubbing her clit as he continued to pump in and out of her. Suddenly, the pleasure was too much and she screamed his name aloud once more, and tightened her walls around him, and came, much to his satisfaction. But it also pushed him over the edge, and after a few more jerky and harsh pushes into a small, frail body, he exploded, releasing all he had contained into her.

After waiting a few seconds, the arrancar pulled out of her, leaving his victim tired and bloody, crying and shivering, on the ground. He continued to breathe heavily and smiled wickedly at Rukia. "How... was that?" he asked.

Rukia just continued to cry, and didn't open her eyes, much less answered him. 'What happened?' she thought. 'None of this is real... I'll just wake up... Soon, I'll wake up, in Ichigo's closet, and I'll hear him arguing with Kon... I'll hear his voice...'

Grimmjow's laugh cut off her hopes. "I dare you to forget me now, shinigami! 'Cause if you asked me, that was the best fuck I've had in a long while." She felt his breath on her chest again, then his tongue, licking back around her nipple, seemingly as a goodbye. Then his voice hissed in her ear, "Don't you forget my name... don't forget how you were screaming it..."

Rukia let more tears fall from her eyes. The Sexta Espada's menacing laugh haunted her in the background of her mind. There was no way she could forget any of this, even if she wanted to. Grimmjow put her hakama back on and tied the belt, and even flipped her over they way she was before he got to her, muttering something about not wanting anyone to find out about what went on. But she didn't care.

There was no way she could ever care again. She had just had her sanity ripped away from her again, and the one person that she trusted with her whole heart, to stop anything in his way... was dead. Dead. There was nothing left.

"See ya, Kuchiki," Grimmjow yelled as he left the cold, icy room.

Then the silence fell.

Nothing left.

Rukia closed her eyes once again, and let the world fall away, her tears freezing on her face.


End file.
